


Robin the robin

by Tekimimotaku



Series: Birb!Robin [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bird!Robin, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lots of characters play minor parts, M/M, Robin is a bird, Sort of Chrom/Olivia, Sort of Robin/Olivia, everyone gets a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekimimotaku/pseuds/Tekimimotaku
Summary: What if Robin was turned into a bird? How would that change their fate?This is a work inspired by Rubiarts on tumblr. Their birb!Robin art is adorable and you should check it out.And if anyone knows a tag that would apply, please tell me. I figured out how to add custom tags, finally.





	1. Chapter 1

Chrom held a hand up, blocking out the sun's glare in hopes of seeing better. As he scanned the horizon for bandits or other threats, a flash of light caught his eye. He paused for a minute, blinking, then began to make his way towards the area.

 

"Milord, what do you think you are doing?"

 

Chrom barely spared Frederick a glance, too busy focusing on where that strange light had been, but he at least had the sense to answer.

 

"I thought I- no, I know I saw something. I'm going to check it out."

 

He ignored Frederick beginning to advise him on why that was a horrible idea without a plan, and his sister's complaints about how they had been walking for forever.

 

Upon reaching the area, Chrom began looking around. There was a ring of flowers, but otherwise just a bunch of grass.

 

"Chrooooom, there's nothing here!"

 

Chrom ignored Lissa. Those flowers weren't a native species in Ylisse. They kind of resembled a Plegian flower that he had seen in Sumia's book…

 

"Milord, I believe we should head back. The sun will be setting soon."

 

Chrom approached the ring and knelt down. Frederick and Lissa exchanged looks.

 

"Okay, Chrom. I think you-"

 

"Hey there, little guy. There are better places to sleep than on the ground, you know."

 

Chrom straightened, and smiled at the small bird sitting on his finger. It chirped back at him, and cocked its head to the side.

 

"Are you wanting to know my name?" Chrom laughed. When the bird chittered a happy tune, he laughed again. "I am Chrom, prince of Ylisse. It's nice to meet you."

 

Lissa seemed to have finally gotten over her shock, and darted over. "I'm Lissa, his little sister!"

 

Frederick watched in a combination of shock, exasperation, and muted horror at them talking to a bird. A bird! After a moment more of observing the three chattering (or chirping, in the bird's case) away, he groaned and looked up at the sky as if praying for a higher power to give him strength. After his silent prayer to whatever would listen, he turned towards the royal siblings.

 

"Milord, Milady, I believe we should make camp soon. I will hunt for dinner. Please find a suitable place nearby."

 

After Frederick was out of earshot, Lissa turned to Chrom. "I want to camp over there!" And with that, she ran off.

 

Chrom looked down at the bird at a small peep. A fond smile spread. It was rubbing its head against Chrom's chest, quietly peeping. Chrom looked in Fredrick's direction to make sure he couldn't see, then held the bird in front of the little bag on his belt. Surprisingly, it hopped in without hesitation, then chirped quietly, content. Then, he set off after Lissa.

\---- 

"You kept the damned bird," Frederick growled. They had arrived back at Ylissetol earlier that morning. The only reason he found out at all was because he caught Lissa sneaking in with a bag of bird seed, and interrogated her.

 

"He isn't just a bird," Chrom stated, "He's a robin."

 

Frederick sighed in irritation. "You are avoiding my point. That robin is wild, and needs to live with others of its kind. You should release it."

 

"Him. He's a boy." At Frederick's unreadable stare, Chrom continued. "I looked in the library, and found the differences between male and female birds. Then he let me check. He's a boy."

 

Frederick closed his eyes and counted to ten. "Release the damned bird, Milord."

 

"I don't think he wants to leave. He's over there, and could fly out the window if he wanted. He isn't hurt or missing feathers. So he's staying until he doesn't want to."

 

Frederick left before he did anything he would regret later.

\---- 

The robin was always perched somewhere on Chrom, with few exceptions. And over time, they unanimously decided that it would be easier to just call him Robin than to leave him without a name. 

 

And Robin was treated like a person in many ways. Chrom would ask for his opinion on trivial matters, like which stuffy shirt to wear to the meeting this time, and Robin would even answer. If asked to choose between several objects, he would fly towards the one he picked and chirp at Chrom. If he was asked a yes or no question, he would chirp and three note melody for yes and a single short note for no. At one point he even stood up for Chrom, by chirping rapidly and aggressively at Vaike until he left. Even Vaike found that incident funny eventually.

 

And there were times that were really strange. When Chrom would read, Robin would be perched on his shoulder and stare at the book. Chrom would be about halfway through the page, when Robin would start peeping. He would continue to peep until the page was turned, then would quiet down at stare again. When Sumia suggested that maybe Robin was reading along, Chrom didn't immediately dismiss it. He went to the library, and told Robin to find a book. Robin had looked at him a moment then flew off towards the history section, with Chrom following behind. They had sat there for several hours, Chrom letting Robin read through book after book.

 

Miriel had become very interested in Robin, because birds weren't supposed to be as intelligent as him. She would perform simple tests, like having him sort small objects by type. Of course, as he excelled with the simple ones, she increased the difficulty. She timed him putting together 1000 piece puzzles (record time was a little over half an hour, though he spent a good ten minutes just sorting the pieces), repeat complex tunes hours after hearing it (he would remember them. If they gave him the tune's name, all they would have to do was ask him to sing it and he would.), and put him through scavenger hunts with a list of small items without images to help him (he found a small woven basket, and would bring her everything on the list organized by color in the basket.).

 

But the strangest thing was when the Shepards were on patrol in the countryside. They were ambushed by thieves and separated. Chrom ended up away from the group and surrounded. The others were cutting through the criminals as quickly as they could to try and get to Chrom before he was overwhelmed.

 

Chrom heard a triumphant laugh from behind, and turned around in time to see the man swinging his axe down. Time seemed to slow. A burst of heat from his shoulder was barely noticed. Though the lightning that struck the man through the chest was, along with the conjured wind that knocked the axe away from them both. A ring of fire erupted around Chrom, rapidly burning the surrounding thieves alive. Chrom looked to his shoulder, to see Robin surrounded with a faint glow. A visible sign of someone who had cast magic without a tome.

 

The fire died down quickly, leaving charred corpses behind. In seconds, the thieves had been completely eradicated. By a bird. Everyone stood, stunned. Chrom finally spoke, hesitant.

 

"Did you do that, Robin?"

 

After a moment, Robin chirped his three note melody: yes.

 

Chrom was quiet for a moment, then spoke again. "Well, you definitely aren't a normal bird, if you're even one at all." Then he smiled, "I'm glad I have you with me."

 

Robin nuzzled Chrom's cheek, chirping happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, I'm not gonna describe each and every battle. It will be in chronological order, so you don't have to worry about skipping around though.

When the Shepherds heard that Maribelle had been taken by the Plegian king as a hostage, ice cold dread trickled down his spine. He knew something horrible was coming; he just didn't know when.

 

When that man, Gangrel, had declared war, Chrom thought he knew. He thought that there would be war, but he didn't know the scale and sacrifices that would be made.

 

Emmeryn had been captured. And the Ylissean army had sent him and the Shepherds to Regna Ferox for allies. Lon'qu had joined them personally, and then they were off to rescue his older sister.

 

Chrom sliced through another Plegian, Robin casting thunder at one sneaking up behind him. They had to get to Emmeryn, before they shoved her off that ledge.

 

They almost made it, too. Until archers were teleported with dark magic to surround the pegasus knights. Until the corpses of the Plegians they had slain began to claw at their heels, pulling themselves up to fight again.

 

Until Emmeryn had looked out among the crowd, and stepped off the ledge herself.

 

Chrom didn't hear himself cry out. The sound was drowned out by the high pitched buzz of wind swirling rapidly, directly next to his ear. A magic-tinted breeze shot away from Robin, intercepting the exalt as she fell. Her fall slowed, but didn't stop. It looked like she was continuing to slow down, but Chrom didn't get the chance to make sure. He swiftly blocked an axe aimed for his head, and darted back into battle. A dark mage threw her tome to the ground and raised her hands in surrender, when she happened upon him.

 

"I can choose my own enemies. I don't need a madman to choose them for me. That woman was not my enemy."

 

Chrom squinted at her, then said, "If you want me to believe you, then escape with us! Help us leave with our lives!"

 

With a nod and a smirk, she scooped up her tome and started taking out any Plegian or corpse in their path.

 

\----

 

It wasn't until they had made it safely out of the area, that Chrom noticed Robin was missing. Cordelia, the last of her squad of pegasus knights, was very good at picking up when he was distressed.

 

"Lord Chrom, is something wrong?"

 

"Robin's gone…" Chrom sounded absolutely devastated, "First my sister, now him? Who's next to vanish?"

 

Cordelia was quiet for a moment, then turned on her heel and left. Then Chrom looked towards her, just in time to see her take off on her pegasus. She swerved in the air and dived towards him. Chrom took a running start and jumped, throwing himself onto the pegasus behind her.

 

"You're a natural!" Cordelia laughed. Chrom chuckled a little, then started scanning the ground.

 

\----

 

They found him where Emmeryn had fallen, unmoving. Chrom darted over, while Cordelia looked around.

 

"Robin!" Chrom cried, fearing the worst. A weak three note melody was barely heard. Chrom carefully picked the little bird up, and began checking for injuries.

 

"It looks like he has used too much magic at once," Cordelia stated, "Some rest and he'll be back to normal."

 

Chrom looked at her with a small, grateful smile, but paused at the look on her face.

 

"This is where Emmeryn fell. So where's Emmeryn?"

 

\----

 

Frederick had never scolded Chrom that loudly or harshly, and he went on for longer than he ever had previously. Everyone had been worried when they had just vanished.

 

When Cordelia reported what they had found, everyone was grim. The silence was broken by Robin, who stuck his head out of Chrom's Bird Pocket (as Lissa had dubbed the pouch on his belt) and peeped. Chrom carefully pulled him out and set him on the table. Robin didn't have the energy to hop about, so he peeped at Vaike until he moved closer. Robin closed his eyes, and started glowing the faint spring green of healing magic. A small cut, too minor to waste a stave on, started glowing and sealed up.

 

Everyone was frozen, because the bird can heal too?! Chrom leaped into action when Robin collapsed, carefully cradling him while Lissa ran to get her stave. As she was healing Robin, Libra spoke up.

 

"He can heal… and you found him where her Majesty should have been. Do you think…?"

 

He didn't need to finish his sentence. Everyone looked towards the bird, and Robin looked Chrom in the eyes. He peeped that same three note melody as best as he could in his current state. Chrom felt tears coming to his eyes, and smiled at his little friend, voice filled with so much emotion.

 

"Thank you."

 

Then he turned to the Shepherds. "Sumia, Cordelia. You two search from the sky. Look for any signs of human life. Nowi, you can join them if you'd like. Miriel, Ricken, Tharja. See if you can scan large areas with magic. Frederick, take Sully and Stahl with you to inform the capital. Everyone else, get in groups and we'll split up. Gangrel thinks she's dead, so as far as everyone else is concerned, she is. We find her, and keep her hidden. Everyone understand?"

 

A chorus of "Yessir!" echoed around the camp, before everyone took off in different directions. Chrom looked at the exhausted bird in his hands, then pressed a kiss to his small head. Robin peeped at him, and moved his head towards the Bird Pocket. Once he was put inside, he settled down to sleep. Chrom smiled at him, then looked to the setting sun.

 

"I don't know how this bird-shaped miracle happened, but I am grateful for whatever sent him my way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. Short chapter, but I started my first job today and am exhausted. Next chapter will be longer!

The final battle with Plegia had been difficult, yet Ylisse had stood victorious. Chrom had slain Gangrel himself, and had given the mad king's body to a surviving general to take back to Plegia for a proper funeral.

 

Now, though, was a time for celebration. The war with Plegia was over, and Exalt Emmeryn had been revealed as alive. The woman had made a speech in front of their country, and ended it with the declaration that she was stepping down so that Chrom could take her place. She explained that she would become his advisor, but most of her time would be spent healing the people in both countries.

 

Then the festivities began. Chrom made small talk with the Shepherds as he ran across them, and gently declined any woman that tried to woo him. Robin sat in the Bird Pocket sewn onto the prince's belt (all of his belts had one now), and would poke his head out to chirp little tunes at anyone who asked for his whereabouts.

 

As the hours dragged on, Chrom mostly kept to the side. He noticed some of the counsel member's sons were flirting with their newest ally. Her name was Olivia, right? As he continued to observe, he noticed that she seemed rather uncomfortable. So, being the man he was, he waltzed on over and asked Olivia to dance. She hesitated, glanced at the man who was far too close for comfort, then accepted. As he led her away, he asked if she was alright.

 

"Yes," Olivia stuttered, "I'm used to it…"

 

Chrom frowned. "You shouldn't have to be used to that kind of behavior." At Olivia's shrug, he continued. "How about you stay with me for the rest of the night. No one would act that way towards you if I was right there."

 

She finally looked him in the eyes, with a timid smile. "I would appreciate that very much. Thank you."

 

Chrom smiled back, and they both laughed when Robin decided he had been ignored long enough and started chittering.

 

\----

 

Three years had passed. Chrom and Olivia had gotten married, despite seeing the other as nothing more than a very close friend. Chrom needed a heir, and that roadbump had been a very awkward point in their lives. Both were relieved when Olivia had become pregnant, even though they had become closer by bonding over their insecurities and general awkwardness about the whole baby making process.

 

And after Lucina was born, they were so enamored by her that they both were willing to go through it all another time.

 

Which brings us to now. When the Valmese begin their attack on Regna Ferox. When Chrom finds out where Robin came from.

 

When the end of the world began.


	4. Chapter 4

Regna Ferox would only be the first target of the Valmese. Once they had fallen, the rest of the continent would be next. Chrom had met Cherche and Virion, and they had declared they were a part of the Shepherds (not that Chrom was complaining).

 

But everyone knew that once Valm had docked, the battle was over. They were known for their cavalry, after all. They needed ships, of which both Regna Ferox and Ylisse lacked.

 

Chrom paced back and forth in his room, Robin watching him. Olivia was taking care of Lucina and Inigo, so Chrom didn't have anyone to rant to. So, he stayed quiet except for unintelligible grumbling.

 

Robin chittered, gaining Chrom's attention, and tapped one foot on a book that lay open on the Exalt's desk. Chrom came over and read the page, then gave Robin a firm glare.

 

"I'm not asking Plegia for ships."

 

Robin gave him a flat look, then chirped his three note melody.

 

"I said no, Robin."

 

Robin stared at his for a minute, then flew around the room. He snatched some parchment, then set it down on the desk. Then he picked up a quill in his beak, and dipped in into an ink well.

 

"What are you doing?" Chrom asked. When had he learned how to write?

 

Robin ignored him, and continued writing. After a few minutes of silence, save for the quiet scratching of quill on paper, Robin set down the quill and chirped triumphantly. Chrom didn't know a bird could sound that smug. But he brushed the thought aside and read the letter.

 

_Dear King Of Plegia,_

_I am Robin, a bird always at the Exalt's side. Said Exalt is being stupid, and doesn't want to ask you for ships to fight the Valmese who are on their way to conquer us all as we speak. Please give us ships. If they dock, we are all doomed. Thank you._

 

Chrom glared at Robin. "No."

 

Robin sang his three note melody, rolled it up, and took off out the window before Chrom could stop him.

 

"Dammit…" Chrom muttered.

 

\----

 

Robin came back with a letter early the next morning. Plegia would send five hundred ships, in exchange for absolutely nothing. Their explanation was that it was the least they could do for someone willing to leave them out of it. They gave a location of where to pick up the ships, and a blessing of good fortune in the battles to come. Chrom glared at Robin, but couldn't fake being mad for more than four seconds. Robin was gently patted on the head and given thanks.

 

The army was rallied, and prepared to move. Emmeryn would be in charge in Chrom's absence, and the only Shepherd staying behind was Olivia. Inigo was still too young to be away from his mother, and Lucina wouldn't stop clinging to her leg.

 

Upon arrival, there was a single Plegian waiting for them. He introduced himself as Henry (amidst way too many crow puns and cackles) and said he was coming with them. Chrom supposed he didn't have much choice in the matter, especially when Robin was giving him that look again. The one daring Chrom to say something stupid. So he told Henry to make himself at home, and they boarded the ships.

 

They didn't realize how many ships there were. Everyone knew that only a miracle would lead them to victory, against tens of thousands of ships packed to the brim with soldiers.

 

"What do we do, Milord?" Frederick asked, grim.

 

Chrom didn't answer, and looked to the bird sitting on his shoulder. Robin fluttered over to some barrels, and began examining them. Then he started chittering rapidly, and flapping his wings in excitement. Chrom and Frederick exchanged a look, then approached.

 

Robin picked up a leftover slice of bread, and tore into five pieces. Then he arranged them so that there were two next to each other, facing the other three. He soaked one with the barrel's contents - oil, Chrom realized - and rammed it into the three larger bread pieces. Then he looked at Chrom and chirped.

 

"Are you suggesting we light a ship on fire, and launch it at the Valmese fleet?" Chrom asked after quite a few moments of thinking.

 

Robin paused a moment, then flew off. He came back with another slice of bread, and tore it in half. Then he soaked one half in oil.

 

"Half of our fleet?" Chrom asked.

 

Robin sang his three note melody excitedly. Chrom grinned, and turned to Frederick.

 

"You heard him. Have our troops move to half of our ships, and coat the rest in oil. Our mages need to line up and cast fire magic on my signal. Go, now!"

 

Frederick nodded, eyes crinkling in a small smile, and ran off. Within minutes, everyone was rushing to get into place.

 

It only took fifteen for everyone to be ready, and another ten for the Valmese fleet to be close enough. A lightning bolt was shot straight up as a signal, and fireballs were cast towards the coated ships still sailing towards the enemy. The sea itself seemed to be made of flame, from all the oil saturating the waves. When the flames died away long after the sun had set, not a single ship remained.

 

Chrom smiled, and stroked Robin's head.

 

\----

 

Say'ri had become a valuable ally, leading them towards Naga's Voice and daughter, Tiki. Climbing the giant tree was taking quite a while, but they were almost at the top.

 

Chrom dragged himself up, and laughed in relief. He could see a small hut not too far away. He pulled his legs up, and stood. The door opened as he approached. A young woman with pointed ears and beautiful green hair stepped out, rubbing her eyes as though she had just woken up.

 

"Good morning, young Exalt," She yawned. Then she paused and squinted at him. No, not him. At Robin. "Why do you have one branded by Grima among you?"

 

\----

 

Night had fallen, yet Chrom couldn't find sleep. His conversation with Lady Tiki was still bothering him.

 

_"Strange. There isn't any sign of a brand. But I can feel the magic of it. There is no doubt that this is Grima's chosen vessel. To not have that brand visible… you must be stuck in a form not your own. What could have happened to turn you into a bird?"_

 

Robin had been silent ever since the conversation. Had he known, and was ashamed? Or was this news to him as well, and he was stunned? Either way, Chrom hadn't told anyone else. Frederick had just started to like Robin, after all.

 

Chrom sighed, then turned his head towards the bird. He wasn't sleeping either. The Exalt scooted closer, and wrapped his arm around Robin. At the questioning peep, he explained himself.

 

"I don't think any different of you. If you wanted to hurt us, you would have. You are still my friend, Robin."

 

Robin was silent a moment, then hopped closer to settle up against Chrom's neck. He chirped a small tune softly, and nuzzled him. Chrom finally relaxed, and sleep found him smiling soon after.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually had forgotten what happened in the game at this point. Sorry for the wait!

The Plegian castle was dark, with a melancholy atmosphere to it. Chrom led the Shepards forward, towards the throne room. King Validar of Plegia had attained the fifth gemstone they needed, and had promised to hand it over.

 

If only it were that easy.

 

Upon entering the throne room, the doors had closed and locked behind them. Validar and his advisor, Aversa, had smirked as dark mages stepped out from hiding. Amid shocked and angered gasps, Validar called out a demand.

 

"Hand over the Fire Emblem, and you may yet live."

 

Chrom narrowed his eyes, and drew his sword as an answer.

 

"Very well," Validar laughed, "I shall take it by force!"

 

As the Plegian king began to cast Mire, Robin darted out from the Bird Pocket and chittered angrily. Validar paused, surprised, then squinted. Then he began to cackle.

 

"Aversa!" He laughed gleefully. "Look who it is!"

 

Aversa looked… hopeful? "It couldn't possibly be…"

 

Then she stepped forward, unsure. "Reflet? Brother, is that you?"

 

\----

 

Chrom held the exhausted bird to his chest, and sighed. Validar had cast a spell to turn him back into a human, yet before the light around Robin could fade he cast the transformation again. Enraged at the refusal to return to human form, Validar tried to use dark magic to control Robin. But Aversa slammed her tome into the back of her king's head. She had scooped up the fallen bird and ran towards Chrom, handing him over and turning towards the door. A single cast of Bolgannone and the door was in pieces. She led them through the castle, using smaller halls and secret passages to avoid detection.

 

Now, though, they had quite a bit to think about. Once they were far enough away from Plegia, Aversa had willingly handed over all her weapons. She had told them as much as she knew.

 

Grima's worshippers had been selectively breeding themselves in hopes of a vessel being born. Validar had a son, Reflet, who was not only a vessel, but a powerful one. Aversa had been adopted by Validar when Reflet was five, and they became very close. When the time came for Reflet to be taken over by Grima, he had vanished on the altar mid ceremony.

 

"We thought he was dead," Aversa explained, "I thought my little brother was gone… it's a relief to know that he just turned himself into a bird to avoid being consumed."

 

Chrom thought for a moment, then looked to the bird on his shoulder. "Would you rather I call you Reflet?"

 

Robin sang a single, short note: no.

 

Chrom nodded, then continued. "Would you like to return to human form?"

 

Robin grew quiet, and peeped sadly a few times.

 

"I don't think he can," Aversa said after a moment. "All the transformation spells I know are incredibly difficult to reverse. Validar has reserves of magic stored in the gems he wears, so he didn't drain himself to return Reflet, I mean Robin, to his original form. It would take years to build up enough reserves to reverse it, but by then it would be permanent. Curses work like that."

 

The Shepards fell silent.

 

"Perhaps," Libra began, "Perhaps Naga could do something?"

 

Chrom looked to Robin, and at the small peep, nodded at Libra. "Well. I do have to go through the Awakening. We can ask then."

 

\----

 

The divine flames were agony, but Chrom refused to flee them. They finally died out, and he fell to his knees. A flutter of wings, and Robin landed on his shoulder. The Exalt gave his friend a shaky smile, then slowly stood.

 

"Ah, Naga?" He asked.

 

"I am well aware of your desire," Naga said. "Little vessel, please set yourself on the ground."

 

Robin flew to the ground before Naga, and looked up to her. The divine dragon held out a hand, and light enveloped the bird. The light grew, changing form, until it resembled a human figure. Then, the light shattered, leaving behind a young man with snow white hair.

 

"Robin?" Chrom asked.

 

The man turned and looked over his shoulder, eyes full of mirth, and hummed a familiar three note melody.


	6. Chapter 6

The Dragon's Table was even more creepy than the Plegian castle. Mostly because it more resembled a cultist ritual room than a castle in need of a good dusting. Actually, it was a cultist ritual room. That was the point of it.

 

Chrom shook himself out of his thoughts, and looked towards the Plegian king. Beside him was a dark figure, seemingly made from shadows swirling with dark magic.

 

Grima.

 

Validar had used ancient dark magic, the very same kind that created the Fell Dragon, to summon him from his prison. Yet, Grima was weakened. Validar had used up every last drop of magic in his reserves, and still couldn't bring him back completely. All the dragon needed was a vessel. Someone who he could rely on to anchor him to this world while he drew the rest of his being into himself.

 

Chrom remembered Naga's final words to them.

 

_Remember, my chosen. Your blade was made of my own fangs. You may seal Grima away again. But that is all it is: a seal. Only Grima can truly destroy himself. But he has already tried to possess his vessel once, leaving behind a brand: a piece of himself. That fragment is enough for your little vessel to destroy Grima, but at a price. The fragment will be destroyed as well, and it is intertwined will his being. Should you choose to have him slain, the vessel will be slain as well._

 

Chrom glanced at Robin. The Exalt had made him promise that he wouldn't deal the final blow to Grima himself. Robin had promised to let Chrom do it.

 

A chuckle from the altar, and the fight began.

 

\----

 

Chrom watched Robin approach the injured dragon. He looked at his charred leg. Damn Robin for injuring him just enough that he couldn't walk. Damn lighting spells! Lissa was hurrying over with her stave, but Robin was already reaching Grima. The dragon and his friend would both be gone by the time he was healed.

 

But Robin turned and locked eyes with Tiki, who was near him, and said something to her. Then Tiki clasped her hands in prayer. After a moment, a gentle light enveloped the area. When it faded, Naga stood before them.

 

Lissa had reached Chrom by then, and was checking her work. She stood, evidently satisfied, and turned towards the Divine Dragon. Chrom stood and broke into a run; not to kill Grima first, just to figure out what the hell was going on.

 

"I understand," Naga said, just as Chrom skidded to a halt. Then she turned to Grima.

 

"You were created with the fresh remains of two ancient dragons, held together only by dark magic. Each half of your makeup is rejecting the other, trying to tear away. The only thing holding you together is a spell, yet it does not take away the pain. You have been hurt, time and time again, by the people who created you. They claimed to worship you, just to gain your power for their own selfish whims. Now, I shall undo the wrongs done to you."

 

Chrom stared in shock, as more gentle light filled the area surrounding the fallen dragon.

 

"I will replace your body with that of my own makeup, and of my late mate's. You will feel pain just for existing no longer. Now, Grima…"

 

The light faded, revealing a manakete with pale green hair and bright ruby eyes, staring in shock at the world around him.

 

"...you are my son."

 

\----

 

As Chrom watched the newly made manakete cry into his mother's shoulder, clinging tight to her and his sister. Cry for the past he had survived, for the people he had killed, for the future unknown.

 

"Sorry for hurting you."

 

Chrom looked to Robin. "No… you realized that something wasn't right. Had you told me, I doubt I would have believed you. It was right of you to keep your thoughts from me. And you had to prevent me from intervening somehow, though I wish there was a better way than hitting me with a bolt of lightning."

 

Robin blinked. "You aren't upset that I gave Grima a chance after all he's done?"

 

"No," Chrom chuckled, and looked to the sky. "Everyone deserves a chance for forgiveness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is an epilogue. But don't worry, I'll write short stories in this AU for quite some time. I get inspired easily, so if you want to see something, just ask "What if this happened?" and I'll get really excited and write it.


End file.
